


Before Breakfast

by Saraste



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Braids, Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, Married Fluff, Multi, OT3: knitted princes, Polyamory, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Ori wakes first, but his princes aren't far behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katajainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/gifts).



> This is for katajainen, who needed fluff in her life. *hug*

Ori wakes up first, stirring on his own, woken by his internal clock, maybe by a shift of light. He stretches his arms high above his head, yawning a little. Then he looks about him, as he does every morning, counting his blessings, as it were. There is a warm body on either side of him, snuffling sleepy sounds issuing from both sleeping forms.Ori can barely make them out, with the way their bed curtains are partially shut, nor can he tell which is which by sight alone.  

 

But he can tell.

 

He sits up slowly, smoothing his hair with his fingers, feeling that his braids are all still in place, all are accounted for, just as he knew they would be. But he still always checks. Touching the two special braids on the left of his head, side by side, he cannot but smile. The two are his most precious ones. Ones only those who braided them get to touch. 

 

Ori doesn't get out of bed without waking up one of his bedmates. He hadn't expected that he would, having been in the middle, having woken up first many a time before. A pair of hands wind around his waist, yanking him back onto the mattress. He's kissed breathless and gives as good as he gets. 

 

‘Morning,’ Kíli says when they come apart, both panting. 

 

Ori gets a glimpse of his grin as a serendipitous sliver of light peeks from between the curtains. Their bedroom has a pair of windows giving a view to the Long Lake in the distance, Dale closer than that and the land greening with spring besides between the gates and Dale. They chose it for the view, all having lived in places where the greenery of wilderness was close, Ori’s princes having roamed the wilds for much of their lives, needing to see open spaces.

 

‘Morning,’Ori replies, drawing Kíli down for more kisses. He lets his fingers sink into Kíli’s messy hair, touching the braid he wove in, Kíli touching the other, they all wear a pair of marriage braids.

 

Fíli’s voice interrupt them as they continue to laze in each other's arms.‘Can I have good-morning kiss, too?’ His voice is sleep rough, lazy, woken by the noises. 

 

They both turn to him, smiling a little wickedly, especially Kíli. ‘Feeling left out, Fee? Should we kiss you when you're sleeping now, too, as well as awake?’

 

‘I wouldn't stop you,’ Fíli replies. ‘But I  don't mind waking up to this, as you do make for a pretty sight. One I don't mind watching.’

 

Ori felt a blush stain his cheeks, it is too early for such things. But he and Kíli must make a pretty sight, Kíli propped above him, dark hair falling down onto Ori’s chest, lips reddened by kissing. Bodies entwined, Kíli’s broad shoulders bare, inviting to be touched.  

 

Kíli leans closer to Ori and there is no missing the wickedness on his face. ‘Do  _ you _ want a show?’ he whispers, turning to glance at Fíli, and it is too early for shenanigans, yet Ori cannot but nod. It's not as if he minds. 

 

Dark hair mixes with golden as the brothers kiss, Kíli rolling off of Ori and changing Ori’s lips for Fíli’s. They take their time, ending with their foreheads pressed together. ‘Morning,’ Kíli says before one last kiss.

 

Fíli extends a hand, reaching for Ori. ‘Kiss me?’

 

Ori does. 


End file.
